Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6}{q} \div \dfrac{3}{10q}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{6}{q} \times \dfrac{10q}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 6 \times 10q } { q \times 3}$ $p = \dfrac{60q}{3q}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{20}{1}$